Coil (Dakotaverse)
Coil could now mentally control anything resembling a rope while Puff could change into a living acid cloud. Drunk with their new found power, the duo dreamed of taking over Dakota City's criminal underworld. To that end, Coil and Puff decided to establish their reputation by killing the teen superhero, Static, who had become a thorn in the side of Dakota's criminals. The pair crafted a scheme in which Puff posed as a secret admirer of the hero who wished to meet him at the the Tenth Avenue Bridge (TAB). There, they would ambush and kill Static. To get Static's attention, Puff painted huge graffiti love notes throughout the Paris Island neighborhood. This effort paid off as Static arrived at the TAB with flowers in hand for a waiting Puff. As Coil lied in wait, Puff tied to lure Static into position, but the hero's hesitation forced Puff to attack early. Static evaded Puff's charge only to be caught by various ropes and changes controlled by Coil. Gloating over their victory, Coil and Puff hoisted Static upside down like a hunting trophy. Before finishing him off, Coil decided to take pictures as Puff posed next to Static. The hero took advantage of this by gradually swinging his body until the chain holding him upside down touched Puff's gaseous form The chain dissolved immediately, enabling Static to free himself from his other bonds and escape his captors. Coil and Puff were furious over this, but they then crafted a new scheme to draw Static back into their clutches. The duo developed Coil's photos of a defeated Static, which they posted all over Paris Island. With the photos, Coil and Puff left a message challenging Static to a rematch at Bradshaw's jewelry store in downtown Dakota. The pair believed that Static's desire for self-preservation would come second to saving face. Sure enough, Static arrived at Bradshaw's to face Coil and Puff, but this time he was prepared. Playing off their egos, the hero goaded the duo to fight him one-on-one. Static defeated Puff first by using water from a fire hydrant to neutralize her acidic powers and make her enormously fat when she reverted to human form. Coil then attacked since Puff was so distraught over her lost good looks and refused to fight. Unleashing a huge amount of ropes and chains, Coil tried to crush Static, who survived thanks to his force field. Coil was incensed by this stalemate and took out her anger on the whimpering Puff, whom she deemed useless. Static mocked Coil for mistreating her friend and lured her to come closer. He then expanded his force field around Coil, who discovered she could no longer control her ropes and chains. Static had earlier deduced that his force field could shut down Coil's power if she were trapped within it. He then knocked out Coil with an electrically charge kiss to the forehead. Believing turnabout was fair play, Static took photos of his defeated foes which he later posted around town. Puff and Coil considered this humiliation to be worse than being later arrested by the police. Coil eventually regained her freedom reconciled with Puff, who had loss her extra weight. The duo kept a low profile to avoid another humiliating defeat at Static's hands. However, Coil and Puff did get the attention of the sinister Traffic Men, who used their energy staves to depower and then kidnap the pair. Puff and Coil were among first of Dakota's Bang Babies to suffer this fate. The Traffic Men secretly served John Tower, who sought to boost his powers with a serum derived from the blood of his Bang Baby captives. After discovering Tower's hideout, Static freed his captives, including Coil and Puff, while his superhero allies defeated the Traffic Men. John Tower was defeated soon after.Static Shock Rebirth of the Cool Despite the history between them, Static let Coil and Puff go since they had suffered enough and were not guilty of any crime. The duo remain at large. | Powers = : Coil possess a unique form of telekinesis enabling her to control any object in her line of sight if it is in the shape of a rope. Among the objects she has influenced are ropes, chains, twine, and cables. The simplest application of her power is animating these objects so they entwine around a foe to immobilize or constrict him. She can also command ropes and chains to lash her foes like numerous whips. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = : For unknown reasons, Static's electromagnetic force field interferes with Coil's telekinesis. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = enemy of Static | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:African American Category:Bang Babies Category:Criminals